Save Me From Myself
by invest.yourself.in me
Summary: Opening the door to my room, I saw the one person that I would never expect: Sean Hope Cameron. One shot. Takes place during episode 1 of season 6


**A/N:What if Sean didn't turn himself in when Emma had told him to?**

**Disclamer: I don't. Own. Degrassi.

* * *

**

"Okay, guys! I bought everything you asked for." I called, stepping into the house I now shared with Marco and Dylan. Getting no response, I put the grocery bags down and walked further into my new home. Seeing Marco and Dylan making out on the couch, I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. It's getting late. So I'm going to bed. I need sleep." They both looked up and pulled away blushing.

"Ok Ell. But if you want, you can join Dylan and I in our movie night. We're watching _The Shining._"

"Marco, you hate horror movies."

"I know." He gestured towards Dylan, and I nodded.

"Right. Good movie, and as much as I'd love to see you guys all over each other, I really am tired."

"I bet if we wore eyeliner and started making out, you'd stay." Marco pouted.

I smirked. "You couldn't pull off eyeliner, Marco."

"Yes he could, but he would kinda look like Johnny Depp in _Pirates of the Caribbean,_" Dylan stated.

"You wish." I replied with a smirk, and started walking to my room.

"Hey!" I heard Marco protest after me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled. I like College all ready. No mom, no Degrassi, no annoying peppy roommates, and I happened to be staying with two of my closest friends. I even had my article published during the first few days I had been going there, and Jessehad even let me write another article. Jesse… did he like me? I wasn't sure. But he _was _cute. If he did, I hoped that it wouldn't be one-sided like Craig, or like the disaster that was Sean. _Ellie. You promised you wouldn't fall for anyone this year! Boys just cause you more problems that you have already! _I mentally scolded myself.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to my room, I saw the one person that I would never expect: Sean Hope Cameron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood, frozen in the doorway, just staring at him. His hair was much longer than it had been when he left two years ago, and… his biceps…

He saw me staring at him, but didn't say anything. Finally, after five minutes, I broke the silence.

"Sean… What- what are you doing here?" I managed to choke out. He didn't reply, just stared at me with a hurt expression on his face. "Sean?" I tried again. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, as if he didn't know how to turn his feelings into words. I crossed the room, and sat next to him on my bed. He forced himself to look away from me, staring at the floor instead.

"Ellie," he said, his voice sounding strained. "I…I was-" He stopped, too afraid to say any more. I looked up at him in concern, forcing his face to look at me. Sean had never sounded like that, so weak. He barely showed his emotions, never wanted anyone to know how he was feeling, but maybe that's only when he was around Jay.

Sean's eyes were wet, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was _crying_?

"Sean," I whispered. "What's wrong?" He looked away from me again.

"I… there was an accident. I screwed up. E-Emma… she won't talk to me. It's my fault." An accident? I froze. Many ambulances had drove past me, on my way back from the store, maybe like 5 or 6. It must have been serious.

"Are.. Are you ok?" Sean shook his head, his shoulders shaking violently, trying to repress his sobs. He was breaking down in front of me.

"I have nowhere to go," he said, his voice cracking. I nodded, reached out to rub his back. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, before I could even think about them.

" Stay here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I lay next to him, ignoring the sounds of the TV from the other room, and listened to him breathe. What happened? I never saw him like this. Even during the aftermath of the shooting, he wouldn't talk to me. Now, he was in my room at 2am, upset with no one to talk to. He had chosen _me. _I didn't know what to do. The police were probably everywhere and searching for him, while he was here, sleeping in my bed. He had told me that Emma wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't even talk to him, and told him to go turn himself in. He was scared, and had come here, looking for me. Marco had let him in, surprised to see him.

I stroked his hair, lost in thought. I felt bad for him. His parents had kicked him out, sent him with his brother, who in turn, left him to pursue a better job, more money. "A new life," is what he called it. Then he had let me live with him after my mother nearly burnt our house down, before being forced to leave after the school shooting. He had thought he killed the boy, but he truly was the hero. He stopped it, before it couldn't get any worse. Now he was back, to finish school. He had plans, of which many involved Emma. But all of those had come to an end. He had broken the law, and she didn't want him. So, he had come to me for help, scared and unsure of what to do. I was unsure of how to help him, but I hoped I had, in a way.

I kissed his cheek. "It will get better, Sean. It'll be ok," I whispered. My voice broke the stillness of the air. There was a pause, and then he spoke.

"Emma." He breathed.


End file.
